1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controls for vehicular master clutches, preferably wet friction clutches, utilized in partially or fully automated mechanical transmission systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a control system/method for controlling the vehicle master clutch during a vehicle launch operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partially and fully automated vehicular mechanical transmission systems utilizing friction master clutches are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060; 4,595,986; 4,850,236; 4,648,290; 5,389,053; 5,487,004; 5,487,005 and 5,509,867, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Controls for automated friction master clutches, usually dry friction clutches, utilized in vehicular automated transmission systems are known, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,065; 4,646,891; 4,860,861; 5,275,267; 5,293,316; 5,314,050; 5,337,868; 5,337,874; 5,383,823; 5,393,274; 5,411,124; 5,404,301; 5,630,773; 5,624,350 and 5,738,609, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.